User talk:Codyn329
Welcome to my talk page! Please remember to sign with four tides (~~~~). If you have a question with My LEGO Network and/or the wiki, feel free to ask me. *Archive for Talk Page grey brick hey cody i just need 15 more grey bricks just to let you know Supersimonx123 (talk) 21:14, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I'll keep it up. Just tell me when you're done with grey bricks. 21:16, March 10, 2013 (UTC) ok i will thanks for your help man Supersimonx123 (talk) 21:17, March 10, 2013 (UTC) hey cody i stop geting grey brick's for some reson and i sill need 15 more. do you know why they stoped comeing??? Pipes and Gypsum Hey Cody, I'm only Rank 5 and I need pipes and gypsum. I am willing to trade for them, what do you need? Can you click the Pet Bug and Golem modules on my page? Here it is: http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/hanson1234.aspx Thanks, BunnyNinja (talk) 00:06, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I have some pipe and gypsum. I think 4 pipes and 5 gypsum? Well, put up a trade module and just give me stuff you don't need and I'll give you those pipes and gypsum. :) Also, I will click soon. 00:12, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Ok, thanks! What is the link to your page? Too bad this wiki has less and less people going on it, there used to be a thriving economy here! BunnyNinja (talk) 00:15, March 15, 2013 (UTC) My link is here: http://mln.lego.com/en-us/PublicView/Codyn329.aspx Also, that is too bad. I wish there was more people! You do not need to friend me though, as doing trades with a trade module does not require friending. =) I could not accept you anyway even If I wanted to (And I do want to) because my friend list is full. =( So sorry! 00:21, March 15, 2013 (UTC) The trade module is up! :D BunnyNinja (talk) 00:39, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Cody, I need helpz. D: I need some race track modules to click. :P 23:29, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Rank 9 stuff? Hey Cody, I was wondering if you could help me get some Nebular Crystals and/or Grey Bricks? Please let me know soon! Thanks! 02:49, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Coupons :P Hey, I just noticed that your coupons are in the mainspace :P would you mind moving them to a subpage on your userspace? What I mean by that: you can move Template:Cody's Emporium Coupon to User:Codyn329/Cody's Emporium Coupon, Template:Cody's Emporium Coupon1 to User:Codyn329/Cody's Emporium Coupon1, and Template:Cody's Emporium Coupon2 to User:Codyn329/Cody's Emporium Coupon2 this also works as a template, the only difference is that: When using the template, type the following on the destination page: instead of just Thanks and I hope this helps! 19:16, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I've processed all the moves, some links are broken which I am working on. Would you consider making all the click coupons into one coupon you'd use like 00:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Permits I need all the permits (for Rank 5) except the Foundation Permit, what do I have to click? Dani3204 (talk) 07:02, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Your Store Is your store still open? I placed an order (I'm legoboyvdlp and have the loose sparks order) and there is another one waiting. 18:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Also, your friend request is full. 18:36, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Who skinned this place? 20:45, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Wait what the heck?! There's finally a chat here? :P 20:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC) I gave a small sample for the side rail modules then 18tanzc and Stefan24 changed the background. and yes, there's finally a chat. :P Codyn329 (talk) 20:48, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Nice. :P yep. :P Codyn329 (talk) 20:53, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey :P Hey cody, i found time on my hands and decided to try making progrss in rank 9, but i need nebular crystals to do anything xD :P could you hlep me? xD 20:41, July 18, 2013 (UTC) MLN is so fast isnt it xD 21:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) could you sign onto chat? 00:35, July 20, 2013 (UTC) Im still not on the symbiosis module -_- lol i see youre procrastinating when it comes to putting me on the module xD 22:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Strawberry Jelly I need 1 strawberry jelly please tell me what you want clicked Asa (talk) 02:13, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey, it's me! Superluigi6 from the Steven Universe Wiki. You offered to help me with having a YouTube playlist (specifically this one )playing in the background of the chat, but then you left. You said I could copy and paste in code into the Chat's coding. You can contact me through my talk page through the SU Wiki . Please help me if you can. Thanks!